He Always Liked a Challenge
by Magpie Game
Summary: When Nanao is bothered by bad dreams Shunsui sees an opportunity to prove how much he cares. Not sure if this is a one shot yet or the opening of a larger project.
1. Chapter 1

It was always the same dream. The same memory. Shunsui Kyoraku, her powerful captain, was laying crumpled on the floor. Everything else around him was foggy but he was there, dying. Shunsui was staring at her with one eye, the socket where his other eye used to be now gushing blood. Thick, clotting purpleish reddish blood, growing more and more uncontrollable with each passing moment. Her hands were always on his chest and while her mouth chanted healing kido but it wasn't working. Blood was pooling around his body and his face was paling.

"Captain." Nanao was shouting.

"You-you're failing…" Shunsui was whispering.

More and more color drained from his face. More and more blood stained the ground.

"You're failing me, Nanao." He whispered. And then he was gone

"CAPTAIN!" She screamed. "CAPTAIN!"

She woke with a jolt, but this time she wasn't in her bed. She was at her desk. Folders she had neatly stacked were now laying this way and that on her desk. Her pens were out of order. The silence in the room was palpable. The other members of squad 8 were off on rounds but Captain Kyorukau was there. And Genshiro was just walking in, but he was stopped at the door. They both were staring at her. Nanao was very much aware of her elevated heart rate and spiritual energy. She took a moment to collect herself, she re-stacked the files and put all her pens away.

"Nanao-" Shunsui began with a frown.

"I apologize sir. I didn't sleep well last night and the effects are stronger than I anticipated. Please forgive this lack of professionalism." She strung the words together quickly, cutting off any chance of him butting in. "Please excuse me for the rest of the day. I can make up the time this weekend."

"That won't be necessary." The Captain responded. "Please get the rest you need. Genshiro and I can handle the rest."

Nanao didn't believe that but at the moment it didn't matter. She just needed to get out of there. Without grabbing any files or folders Nanao left the room as quickly as possible. She headed straight for her quarters. The look in their faces was too heavy for her to think about. She didn't want to have to see them anymore.

"Genshiro," Shunsui began casually, "Nanao said she didn't sleep well last night. But if my guess is correct, I would venture to say this is more than a one night problem."

"I would venture to say you were correct sir."

"You're a quiet man, but I know she trusts you." Shunsui continued. "Has she expressed any concern about her rest?"

Genshiro paused for a moment. He didn't want to betray the trust of a friend who was as close to him as a daughter. But at the same time, he had seen the circles deepening under her eyes. Her fingers had trembled too many times in his presence for him to brush it off. When he had confronted her she explained what was happening. The sleepless nights. The endless daily anxiety. He offered her help, and a place to stay with his wife but she refused, politely. Still, Genshiro knew now was the time to inform his captain.

"She has sir. Sleep has eluded her for, well, for some time now."

"I sir." Shunsui sighed. "You're a good man, a good lieutenant. I can tell she trusts you."

"Thank you sir." Genshiro nodded.

"But next time you need to bring this to me sooner." Shunsui said sternly.

"I will Captain Commander." Genshiro gave a curt nod and began to go through the files on Nanao's desk.

"Leave those." Shunsui ordered. "Go keep tabs on the other's posts. Inform them Lieutenant Ise will be taking some time off and they'll need to pick up the slack around here."

"I will sir." Genshiro nodded again. "Are you going to go to her sir?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Nanao's quarter's were very much a reflection of herself. She had very little decor at all. The furniture and layout were simple and clean. Her robes were lined up in her closet neatly. Her underwear was folded tightly in her drawers. All of her dishes were put away. Everything was under control. Even the bed was tightly turned down.

Maybe this is why I can't sleep, she thought as she took off her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose, everything is wound too tightly. Including me.

She showered and changed into comfortable new clothes. She undid her hair and let it sweep down past her shoulders. After so many nights of restlessness the thought of even attempting to sleep was irritating her. Even the thought of sitting down to rest bothered her. She was a live wire left too close to water. In a matter of time a spark would happen, and not a good spark. Why couldn't have good dreams, like she used to have? Dreams of his hands, his lips. The way they felt against her skin. Those were never as real as this one. Those never made her shiver and wake up in cold sweats. Maybe she should talk to someone?

"Or maybe I should quit…" Nanao wondered out loud.

"You know I wouldn't allow that." Shunsui countered.

"Sir! How long have you…why are you in my house? Why did you let yourself in?"

"The door was ajar." He responded. "That's not like you, Nanao. I've sat outside your door with serenades for days just to get behind your lock. To no avail. Today I walked in without you noticing. It's dangerous. Are you alright?"

He was met with silence. She stared at him, violet eyes wide, and just shrugged.

"Sit down with me please."

He was her captain, she had to comply. She sat straight backed next to him on the loveseat. Normally this proximity to him would bother he because he would be flirting and distracting her. He would find little ways to brush her hand, her shoulders. Event through the thick soul reaper robes Nanao could still feel his energy, and she knew he could feel hers. That night she felt more vulnerable than she had in a long time, and he wasn't even touching her at all.

"You aren't sleeping." He said.

"Not well. No." She admitted. "I keep having this dream about you."

"Well," He smirked. "I was hoping to end up in your dreams. Though I wanted them to be good dreams. This doesn't sound like a good dream."

"It's a memory really." Nanao stared down at her palms in her lap as she told him, "You laying there with your eye damaged and blood all around you. I'm trying my best to heal you but I can't. It's not working. The blood keeps pouring out thicker and thicker. And then you tell me, you tell that I've failed. And then you're gone. And I'm left with your blood and your body."

When she was finished she turned to look at him. He took both her hands in his. His energy was soothing and heady, like a rich wine before supper. The muscles in her back began to unravel, just a touch.

"You didn't fail me that day."

"I couldn't save your eye."

"But you saved enough of me for Isane and the others to patch me up as best as they could. I lost an eye but I could have lost much worse." Shunsui shook his head. "You've never failed me Nanao."

When she shook her head to argue he placed her hand on his chest.

"You've never failed me." He repeated firmly, pushing his energy even further into her. More and more her muscles relaxed and she began curl in toward him. Nanao sat up and repositioned herself over him, so that she was seated in his lap. She didn't say anything. Her hand was on his chest, just like it was in her dreams. She placed her other hand on his chest and spread her fingers over his skin as if she was pushing healing kido into him. Except this time she wasn't chanting. The warmth of his skin was so real, so different from the cold flesh her mind had grown used too. Shunsui pulled her closer. Her left hand ran up to his face and she traced the line of his eye patch from the top of his head to the empty socket it protected. Her thumb brushed over it lightly.

"It's not pretty." He whispered.

"That's alright." She smirked. "You have enough pretty already."

He quirked an eyebrow. Was she flirting with him?

Her right hand was carefully tracing his facial features as her left hand settled gently against his chest. She finished outlining his lips and then lastly swept gently down the bridge of his nose.

"I've always loved your nose." Nanao leaned in and placed a gentle kiss against it. Then she kissed his good eye. And then finally, she lowered her lips against his. This kiss was deeper, firmer. It demanded that he participate. He responded eagerly, matching her pressure, settling into a rhythm with her. When her tongue teased his lips his arms tightened instinctively around her. Nanao gasped and he broke the contact.

"I'm sorry," Shunsui began.

"No it's alright," Nanao whispered and pulled him closer. "It's alright..."

"You're exhausted."He responded pulling her in to lean against him. She pressed her cheek tightly against his throat.

"But you're here and you're real." She fought weakly.

"Let me come back and show you just how real I can be." He growled. "But for now you need to rest my Nanao-chan."

"But when is sleep the sweetest?" She teased. The thought of being physically separated from him now was agonizing. She began to pepper his throat with kisses. He groaned slightly. Nanao trailed kisses up his jaw to his lips. He captured her mouth once more.

"Another time my sweet." He gave her one final kiss. "Now I give you an official order to rest."

She pouted but he held firm. Nanao walked him to her door. He turned to her before leaving.

"Will you return to work tomorrow and pretend this didn't happen." Nanao nodded. "But after work I won't."

He smiled before shunpoing away. He took her final words as a challenge. Despite his laziness, he always liked a challenge.

Thanks for reading! Not sure where I want this one to go! Please read and review! I don't own bleach at all.


	2. Chapter 2

It hadn't been a dream. It really happened. His scent hung around her living room. Strands from the cheap haori clung to her couch cushions. Her lips still tingled from the taste of his. Nanao hoped that would give her more confidence going into the next morning, but she was wrong. Nanao hadn't been this uncomfortable since, well, she wasn't sure. When she entered her office she breathed a heavy sigh of relief that her captain was gone. One of the other members of their squad mentioned that he supervising a sword fighting technique class. Wherever he was she was very glad he wasn't there. After the previous night she felt extremely vulnerable. Had he rejected her? Or did he truly mean to continue his pursuit of her? He had been dogmatically pursuing for ages now. She thought her continued refusal only added to his desire. But now she had laid her cards on the table and he left without complete victory. Did he truly want her? Nanao wasn't sure. But the feeling in her stomach was unshakable. She kept adjusting her shirt. She kept repining her hair. She read the same file three times. Even the newest squad members noticed her agitation.

"Ise-san," Genshiro began.

"Yes?" She napped. Then, realizing how sharp she sounded, Nanao relented. "I'm sorry Genshiro-san. How may I help you?"

"I've been going over the schedule and it seems the newest captain is to be announced next week. However, Central 46 is still deliberating."

"That's not unusual. They like to take their time."

"Still, given the captain's history would it be safer to postpone the ceremony a week, until we are sure she is approved?"

Nanao was about to answer when the door slid open and Shunsui entered. Nanao and Genshiro both stood and bowed.

"Please, don't make a fuss." Shunsui waved away their formality. His eyes caught Nanao's and she looked down at the calendar Genshiro had provided.

"I don't think we have ever postponed a ceremony, Genshiro-san. I'm not sure it will be necessary this time. But perhaps if the Commander has any concerns we should postpone." Nanao reasoned.

"I see no need to postpone." Shunsui said. "Central 46 will approve in time. They think they are important and like to remind me as such."

Genshiro nodded and Nanao returned to the same file.

"Ise-san," Genshiro started again.

"Yes?"

"Isn't there a SWA meeting today? Right now, in fact?"

"Oh Genshiro," Nanao stood quickly, "Thank you."

She was nearly out of the room when Shunsui managed to catch her eye. Nanao tipped her head to him and left quickly, her hair somehow rumpled despite its many stylings.

"As skittish as a new pony." Genshiro shook his head. "She needs to learn to relax."

"Truer words have never been spoken." Shunsui grinned. "Do you know much about ponies?"

After the meeting Nanao returned to her quarters. She changed into a simple evening robe and ate a modest dinner. It sounded as if someone walked past her lodgings while she ate. Her back straightened and she paused but the footsteps continued on into the night. She sighed. Nanao was skittish and the feeling disgusted her. Perhaps she was too forward the previous night. For so many years Nanao had fought her growing affections for him. It was becoming more and more difficult for her to even want to fight them anymore. Some nights she laid awake wishing he would knock at her door. But he never did. One night she didn't want to fight her restlessness anymore. Nanao walked all the way to his quarters but stopped at the end of the forest. His lights were on but she didn't hear voices.

Just go, go knock, she told her self. Just be brave for once. But Nanao wasn't brave. She was skittish and that night she backed away.

Nanao wasn't sure if the prior night counted as bravery. It felt more like she had melted into a puddle of uselessness. How was she to act now moving forward? Was there a proper way?

The knock at her door interrupted her self reflection.

"Sir."

"How was the meeting?" Shunsui smiled. "And may I come in?"

"Of course." Nanao stepped aside to let him in. "It was fine. Semi productive."

"Good." He opened his mouth to speak but closed it again.

"I'm sorry sir. Last night I was," She paused, "I was not in the best state and I fear that has reflected poorly on my character."

He took a step closer and shut the door behind.

"Really, I must apologize for-for," She closed her eyes and shook her head. "The inappropriate way I-"

"I don't need an apology." Shunsui interrupted. "I rather enjoyed last night."

Nanao flushed.

"Did you think I was rejecting you?" he asked.

"I'm sorry I don't have much to offer, but I have the plum wine you gave me for my birthday. Would you like some?" Nanao blurted out. It was awkward and out of place but she was desperate to talk about anything else.

"That'd be lovely."

Nanao got the bottle down from the shelf and poured two glasses. She handed him one and he gave her a smile as he took the glass. He had also changed out of his usual robes. He was in a simple navy yukata and pants. His signature pink haori was still draped around his shoulders. The colors favored him, but what colors didn't favor him? Nanao sipped her wine. She tried to walk away but he caught her wrist and pulled her close to his chest.

"Thank you. But please answer me. Did you think I was rejecting you?" Shunsui asked again.

"It was inappro-"

"Answer the question." He ordered before adding, "please."

"Yes." Nanao willed herself not to cry.

"Your lack of faith in me is disappointing."

"It's not that." Nanao cried. "I thought, perhaps this game we play was truly just a game. Maybe I walked out of bounds."

Shunsui gave her a sad half smiled and set his glass down on the coffee table. He placed one hand on her back and the other on her arm. With a gentle tug he half lifted, half pulled her into him.

"Oh Nanao-chan, this was never a game." His lips pressed deeply against hers. She mewed lightly against his kiss. Her left hand was still twisted around her glass but she rested her fist on his chest. Her right hand tangled itself in the hair at the nape of his neck.

"No?" She murmured.

"No," he breathed. Shunsui took her glass and placed it next to his. Nanao stretched her hand against him. She could feel his heart beat, the heat of his skin under her palm. When he lead her into the sitting room she complied. When they sunk down in the sofa his heart beat only increased. Everything was heat and pressure and Nanao felt like clay being stretched and formed in his hands. Any distance between them felt icy and foreign. When he pulled away she groaned in protest.

"It's not a game," He repeated. "But I want to prove that to you. I want to take time, to show you that what I feel for you goes beyond physical connection."

"Oh," She whispered. "But I want you to stay tonight."

He chuckled but she frowned. She reached up for him.

"Please?"

"Trust me," He whispered.

"Trust me," She clutched at his shirt, "And stay. Please?"

"You're hard to resist."

"So don't."


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure about this color?" Nanao pulled at the wine colored skirt that hugged her legs, "And the fabric?"

"You look great!" Rangiku reassured her. "If Shunsui-san could see you his jaw would drop. What's the matter with it?"

Nanao's skirt hit right above her knee and had a small slit in the side. It was paired with a black, off the shoulder top that had bell sleeves and a lace up detail on the wrists. It was pretty, but it paled in comparison to what Rangiku was wearing. Her dress was ankle length and a pale blue. A sash was tied at her waist and the overall appearance reminded Nanao of illustrations she had seen in human books. Rangiku looked like a Titan or a Goddess. Nanao looked like just a normal human, but she supposed not everyone could look otherworldly.

"Nothing, I was just checking." Nanao smiled at her friend. "But I thought you said this was a captain less party."

"It is. That's why I said IF he could see you." Rangiku assured her. "But come on, we're going to be late."

Nanao appreciated her friend's comments but she doubted her outfit would turn her captain's head. Ever since Lisa had re-emerged after all those years he had been different. He spent less time teasing and more time actually fulfilling his duties. While Nanao was thankful for the lighter work load, she missed the attention he paid her. True, there were nights when he came to her door, especially after her episode with nightmares. Still, lately they had been further apart than she liked.

They gathered up the rest of their belongings and made their way to Shuhei Hisagi's home. Nanao was surprised he had worked up the courage to even invite Rangiku anywhere, let alone to his house. Still, he pulled it off, and even remembered to invite Nanao as well. Last minute, of course.

"Oh, right." He was so taken aback when Rangiku agreed he forgot Nanao existed. "Nanao, would you like to come as well? It wouldn't be the same without you."

Doubtful, but she appreciated his efforts to flatter her. Most of the time wherever Rangiku went, Nanao was sure to follow. Don't get her wrong, she enjoyed parties, but playing shadow to her prettier, bustier friend was starting to get old. But Nanao could shake that off when the time came. A workhorse like her deserved to let loose for a bit.

The party was busy when they arrived. Renji Abarai was talking with that ryoka girl Orihime. Nanao couldn't see Rukia but she did see other lieutenants and members of various squads. The red haired half human shinigami Ichigo was in the back, next to his giant of a ryoka friend Chad. Nanao was surprised to see them. Honestly, she was surprised Shuhei thought to invite them.

"Rukia insisted they attend." Rangiku whispered in her ear. "I think she has a thing for the red haired one."

"Well, she sure knows how to make life complicated for herself." Nanao shook her head. "I thought she had a thing for Renji."

"People are complicated." Rangiku shrugged. "She claims they are just friends. Still...she's not fooling me."

"She's not a person." Nanao countered.

"Hey, shinigami's are complicated too." Rangiku winked. "I'm getting a drink, do you want anything?"

"No, that's okay."

"Suit yourself." Rangiku pressed gently through the throngs of people. Nanao followed, greeting various members of different squads. She ended up by the back door where she spotted Lisa in the other room. The spunky shinigami seemed to be looking for someone. Nanao hoped it wasn't her.

"Ugh." Nanao grunted and made her way out to the deck. "Need a break from that mind at least."

The fresh air was a welcome reprieve from the busy party and Nanao greeted the other party goers who stepped out for a break. It wasn't long before Lisa found her, and Nanao tried to make the conversation as pleasant as possible.

"Surprised to see you here." Lisa smirked. "Never knew book worms liked to party."

"I have friends and enjoy taking a break from work my duties, just like everyone else."

"Uh huh." Lisa nodded. "What about a break from Shunsui?"

"I prefer to refer to him as Captain, as should you."

"He's not my captain anymore. And probably won't be. The squad's too full for me now." Lisa sighed. "Plus the old man is as boring as ever. Won't let me have all my fun. He's too busy having his own I gather."

The way Lisa smirked at her annoyed Nanao. Perhaps she was responsible for the fresh batch of rumors involving Nanao and Shunsui. Even if she wasn't responsible for them she probably helped pass them along.

"The captain is responsible for his own entertainment." Nanao said coldly. "Just like anyone else."

"Doesn't need to rope his little lieutenant into his fun does he?" Lisa was obviously very thrilled with the conversation.

"What I do or don't do is none of your business. Or his."

"Sharp tongue. I bet he likes that."

"We're done now. Thank you for the chat Lisa-san." Nanao bowed and walked back into the house. Rangiku was chatting with Shuhei. Well, she was chatting, Shuehi was sitting quietly just staring at her. Nanao got a drink, plum wine, and chatted with Isane for a bit. Lisa watched her too closely. Nanao moved on to Rukia who was explaining some weird living world experiences she had. Nanao usually enjoyed these conversation. She liked learning about the living's customs. The conversation was still fun but Lisa's presence had left Nanao in a sour mood. After an hour and a half she signaled to Rangiku that she was leaving.

"You sure? I can walk with you."

"I'll be fine. Enjoy the party!" Nanao forced a smile.

The walk home was short and sweet. Nanao rarely walked in silence. When she reached her door she stopped to turn around and take in the night sky. It was lovely, velvety dark and smelling of spring. There were no lamps or lights out so the darkness was thick and enveloping. Nanao leaned against the post behind her. Nanao hadn't realized he had appeared until the post turned into something with flesh and bone. She felt the scratch of his robes against the skin of her back. His haori brushed the back of her calves and she could smell the sake and tea on his breath.

"Did you have fun at the party?" He asked, wrapping his long arms around her waist.

"Mm." She answered. "As much fun as I can when Lisa shows up."

Shunsui sighed.

"I'm sorry. She's persistent." He explained. "She wants to prove you mean more to me than she did. She's hoping to catch me in my feelings for you. "

"Sounds a little desperate to me." Nanao leaned back into his chest and craned her head up to meet his face. "She could just ask for your attention."

"She knows I have none to give her." Shunsui whispered. "All I have to give is spent on you."

Nanao turned completely in his arms. He lowered his lips against her in a gentle kiss. She pressed back, meeting his pressure and requesting more. Her tongue teased at his lips until he parted them, and she moaned with pleasure as his tongue greeted hers.

"I've missed you." She murmured between kisses.

"We should go inside." Shunsui responded, pulling away slightly. "I can show you how much I've missed you."

"Did you?" The insecurity leaked into her voice. Nanao grimaced at her vulnerability.

"I did. I'm sorry, but well, I figured with the latest rumors you would want distance between us until they calmed down."

"Did Lisa spread them?" Nanao asked.

"Most likely."

"Why is she so obsessed with me?" Nanao pulled away completely. She tired of the secrecy. But in order to be public they would have to actually determine what was going on between them.

"She's bored?" Shunsui offered. "She wants to prove something is going on between us? She needs a new job. I should make sure she finds one."

"What is going on with that?"

"With her job?"

"No," Nanao shook her head. "With us?"

Shunsui sighed.

"What do you want to happen between us?" He asked.

"This is fun. It's comforting and pleasant."

"Pleasant?" Shunsui smirked.

"I'm not like you." Nanao gulped. "I'm not good at severing emotional, attachments, in favor for physical ones."

"Am I like that?" He asked. She shot him a look. "Alright, yes. In the past I was like that. But I never said I just wanted a physical attachment with you, Nanao. If you want something more-"

"Do you want something more?" Nanao asked. She was proud of the steady tone in her voice. Her heart felt like it was a gaping wound. "Because if not we should just stop. Go back to just being partners. I can't make you want something you don't want."

"I want all the attachments with you Nanao-chan." He came closer. "True I may not know how to do that well, but I can learn."

"And can you learn how to be attached to just me?" Nanao whispered. He was so close, she would just need to rise on her toes to greet his lips with hers. "I don't want to share you."

"You won't have to my love." He answered. She rose and silenced the space between them.

"Do you mean that?" She asked.

"Cross my heart." He kissed her head.

"That might be a challenge for you."

"Your lack of faith is the better challenge." Shunsui smirked. "One I would much rather take on."

"Am I your challenge then?" Nanao raised her eyebrows. He wrapped his arms around her again.

"My favorite kind."


End file.
